You just have to Believe
by Imaginative-Fandoms-Lover
Summary: "The eyes of a child sees things no adlut can see" Juliet Everwoods always believed in her childhood heroes, always fantasizing about them and writing stories of them, but somehow she's felt a special connection to a certain winter spirit that she can't see...yet. (Bad summary, please read the story it's better than the summary) mainly JackxOC and some BunnyxOC and ToothxOC.
1. Chapter 1

A large man slamed down a large, thick peace of ice onto a wood desk, he laughed softly before he turned around and raised a red chainsaw with a massive tattoo on his arm, the word 'Naughty' written on his skin. The man laughed, louder this time, and turns around to walk across the room.

"Still waiting for cookies!" he says in a thick Russian, at the sound of his voice, three small elf like creatures froze. They were tiny with long pointy ears and dressed in a red hat with a jingle bell on top.

The three elves were holding cookies, when the man called out again the three glanced at each other nervously before placing the cookies back onto a yellow plate.

Three pairs of green eyes glanced at each other before one elf picked the plate up. The one holding the platter ducked out of the way as the man launches himself across the floor on his rolling chair, humming softly to himself, his large hand grabed a tiny hammer tool and began to hammer into the half broken piece of ice.

As he hammered away, he hummed along with the soft music that echoed around the room. He raised his arm slightly to turn the ice around to show another tattoo on the other arm that read 'Nice'. Grinning the man blew on the piece of ice to reveal a small train made out of the block of ice he had.

The elf rushed to him holding the cookie plate before glaring at another elf who had took a bite out of one cookie. Noticing the glare, the other laughed nervously and slowly opened his mouth and let a bunch of cookie pieces roll out of his mouth and onto the plate.

"Ah, Finally!" The man grinned more and grabbed a round chocolate-cookie before biting into it, he leaned towards the ice-track. Chuckling the man watched as the train hit a loop and launches off a ramp into midair with wings that had unfolded and jet engines making the train fly across the room.

As the ice train had flew past the door when it suddenly opened and reveled a large hairy creature appeared making soft grumbling sounds.

The ice-train smashed to pieces and landed on the ground, the man cry out in despair as his creation was destroyed in a matter of seconds.

"OH!" The creature cries and covers its face as a young teenage girl with platnium blond hair in a high pony-tail peered behind the creature. Looking at the ground the girl saw the smashed pieces of ice on the floor, she slowly sucked in air through her teeth before breathing out. "Forgot to knock again?" she asked the creature, who bowed its head in shame, the girl patted its back "There, there accidents happend" she muttered to it.

The man groans and looks at the creature "How many times have I told you to knock?" he growls, his eyes narrowed at the creature that let out a few grumbles "What?..." the man blinks"The Globe?"

On his way out, the man yanks out a large sword before walking into a huge hall that held many of the elf creatures who jingled in fear while looking back at the man, with the girl following after.

"Shoo with your pointy heads. Why are you always under boot?" the man wondered as he pushed himself through the many hairy creatures as slowly looked up at a large globe, covered in many light's blinking in the continents. The man blinked his Sea-green eyes, both him and the girl gasped when a bunch of lights suddenly went out.

"What is this?" he frowned, his eyes grew wider when more lights, in greater numbers, suddenly blinked out.

"Have you checked the axis?" he asked, looking at a few of the hairy creatures. "What about the rotation? Is it balanced?" the girl asked.

They all mutters a few things, before it shrugs and nods, but before the creature could get a few more words out a wind whips up from out of nowhere. The man stares in outrage as a blanket of swirling black sand crawls over the light and shrouds the entire glob in inky darkness.

Red-hatted elves scattered across the ground, bumping against each other to get out of the way. The girl looked around the room as the wind blew making her long red skirt flutter.

Both of their eyes widened when the wind died and the globes lights flickered back on, a large shadow, in a silhouette of a person, flashed across the floors and curving walls of the fortress. The silhouette swirled around and stretched out before it quickly disappears, leaving nothing but a distant echo of a malevous laughter.

"Can it be?" the man wonders "Oh my god..." the teen gasped before the man turning around.

"Dingles!" he called and the elves stepped up, looking brave and fearless "Make preparations! We are going to have company." he muttered and reached out for a large emergency lever, he twisted it and pushed it in.

Purple, green, pink tinted energy light raced over the globe, lighting up more as they zooming up through the roof. The lights slipped through the wooden roof and into the skies. They were the beautiful and bright northern light, which danced and radiated outword, across the whole world.

* * *

A colorful, small humming bird-like creature pasted by clouds and mountains, glancing down as the houses turned into flower before it saw a large palace like tree. Whistling gently the bird noticed hundreds of the same humming birds flying towards the hollowed out mountain, in the centre of all the activity, a beautiful, motherly/sisterly woman clad in green, pink, purple and yellow feathery features. On her back were four butterfly-like pale-pink wings that glittered.

The woman's purple eyes sparkled as a female humming-bird placed a small tooth into her hands "Wait!" she squeals loudly and twrils around gleeful. "It's her first tooth! Have you ever seen a more adorable lateral incisor on all your life?" She asked a random bird before giggling. "Look, she even flossed.." the woman blinked and poked her head out the window, she gasped, eyes wide, and left.

* * *

Glittering golden sand gently slipped out of every room, it passed the many houses along with other strips of golden sand. They all combine before floating into the clouds, which had a short, spiked man sitting happily on top.

The tiny man danced on the cloud, arms wide making more golden sand dance down towards the many different cities. The small man smiles lightly and turned around, the smile fades from his face when he see the northern lights in the night sky, the dream cloud swirls around him and changes into a small plane.

The small man's eyes open and he grinned before pulling down a pair of goggles to cover his eyes and taking off into the air.

* * *

Speeding through a subterranean tunnel, a large rabbit animal raced at a blinding speed, leaping and zigzagging through a series of different tunnels.

Suddenly the rabbit-like creature lept out of the tunnel, landing on a pair of large feet. Two long ears filched and flicked lightly as white snow fell around him, the animal stood tall and proud before he shivers and curled up at the cold temperture.

"Ah, it's freezing!" He gasped in an Austrailian accent, and shivered in the cold before bouncing through the snow. "AH! I can't feel my feet! I can't feel my feet!" He whimpered, making his way towards the large building that had the lights above it.

* * *

A tall messy blond haired boy with a streak of orange in his hair and a mask on the side of his head, floated around a dim lighted room filled with cobwebs and small ghost like wisp everywhere. His bright, cat-like orange eyes stared at a piece of candy that soon entered his mouth. A Cheseire at smile appeared across his face as he hummed to his favorite song, all while sitting on his comfy, leather couch.

Sighing softly, the boy closed his cat-like eyes and listend softly to the music that ecohed through the whole mansion he lived in. On the outside it looked like a haunted mansion, but when you enter insde, it was quite plesent and decorated with bright wall papers with fake spides hanging from the ceiling.

The boy laughed childishly despited that he was dressed in a white striped collar shirt with a dark purple vest, black dress pants, shoes, and a black and green tie.

Swing the long cane around in one hand, the boy grinned. A small wisp-o-willow appeared and squeaked in the boy's ear.

"Huh?" he asked before looked through his telescope at the dark, star filled sky and blinked.

"No way..." he then walks to a door labled 'Workshop' and opened it to reveal a bright portal-like space "C'mon Wisp Jr." he called as a tiny purple ghost-like creature with wings and in the shape of a small ball followed him through the door.

* * *

In a tall secluded skyscraper hidden by enormous mountains and trees, a young boy with blond shoulder length hair clad in a red sleeve-less collared vest, combat pant, boots, a white long sleeved shirt which was rolled up, and a dark pink bandana. He boy wore a scrowl on his face as his lovesprites were buzzing through out the whole building. He was in an office-like room surrounded by thousangs of book, each filled with names of every person in the world and who they are suppose to end up with.

Whenever there was someone in love or is in need of some love his sprites go to their desinated area and fulfill their assignments.

As the boy leaned back into his recliner, a small sprite appeared next to him and squeaked something into his ear "Say what?" he the look out the window and saw the bright colored light in the horizon.

"You've got to be kidding me..."

* * *

Back at the North pole, the man, Nicolas St. North aka Santa Clause made preperations for the other guardians to arrive, which didn't took long, each one arrive in their own way.

"This better be good, North" E. Aster Bunnymund, the Easter Bunny, said as he warmed his feet near the fireplace.

"Sandy! Thank you for coming." North greeted the small man, the Sandman, with a Russian accent. Said guardian floated down to where North stood and gave him a 'What gives?' kind of look, flashing images above his head, telling the Russian that he had was in the middle of doing his job. "I know, I know, but I honestly would not have called you all here unless it was serious!" North replied as Toothiana, the Tooth Fairy, shushed her little fairies, before giving a look to both Jasper O'Scares, the Jack O'Lantern of Halloween, and Vincent E. Val, well-known as Cupid but don't call him that he'll make your love life misrable.

"The Boogieman was here, at The Pole!" the Halloween and Valentine spirits looked at eachother with concerned looks.

"Pitch? Pitch Black, here?" Tooth asked confused.

"Yes! There was black Sand, covering the Globe, Victoria and I saw it!" North gestured dramatically with his hands and everyone looked over to the teenage girl sitting behind him. Noticing everyone looking at her she sheepishly wave hi to them

"Wh-what do you mean 'black sand'?" Bunny moved from the fire place as soon as he could feel his feet again and stood next to the Russian pulling out a pain brush and a white egg.

"And then a Shadow." North continued ignoring Bunny.

"Hold on, hold on, I thought you said you saw Pitch?" Bunny interrupted.

"Well, not exactly." North rubbed the back of his head nerveously.

"Not exactly? Can you believe this guy?" Bunny looked to the guardian of dreams, who made a question mark, out of sand, above this head and shruged.

"Yeah, you said it Sandy." Bunny what already half way threw painting the egg in his paw.

"Look, he is up to something very bad. I can feel it. In me Belly!" North grabbed his giant belly and shook it slightly, which made Jasper chuckle alittle.

"You know, I never really got that belly thing" Jasper said the Vincent, who rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, for all we know it could just be gas..." Vincent replied, deadpaned, with arms crossed.

"Hang on, hang on, you mean you summoned me here, three days, before Easter, because of your belly." Bunny wasn't happy, there was so much more things to be done in so little time. "Mate, if I did this to you three days before Christmas..."

"Bunny, Easter is not Christmas." North cut off Bunny, taking the almost finished painted egg out of his paw.

"Eh heh heh, here we go" Bunny glared at the Russian, "North, I-I don't have time for this, I still have two million eggs to finish!" and thus the two started arguing, Sandy floated in mid air to watch, but upon hearing a licking sound, he turned his head to see and elf drinking his Eggnog. Quickly he pulled his drink closed to him, causing the elf to fall from the desk and onto the ground. Looking up from the elf, Sandy's eyes widen, dropping his glass, as the moon positioned its self right in the opening of the work shop. He turned to the Jasper and Vincent, but they were in the middle of their own convensation. Tooth was busy with her teeth collecting, the only one available was Victoria. Sandy floated to Victoria who he surpised and pointed to the moon, her eyes widen. Soon both she and Sandy tried to get everyone's attention.

"Uh? Hey guys! Hey! AH! HEY!" Victoria tried calling the them, but they were all in thier own buisness. When none of them seemed to notice them, Sandy looked over to the elf from before, trying to get what was left from the cup he dropped. He picked the elf up by his hat and shook him, creating a loud dinging noise from the bell upon the elf's hat. Thankfully it worked everyone was now looking at the two. After dropping the elf, Sandy made a crescent moon appear above his head and Victoria point to the opening in the roof.

"Ah! Man in Moon! Sandy, Victoria, why didn't you say something." North's comment cause Sandy to blow golden sand out of his ears in frustration and Victoria to give her father a deadpaned look. "It has been a long time old friend. What is big news?" A bright beam of moonlight shown from the sky and onto the guardian marker on the floor. Showing a silhouette of the boogieman, proving North was right.

"It is Pitch." Bunny looked to North, who smirked and patted his belly.

"Manny, what must we do?" North voice was low and serious.

A quick moonbeam was directed to the G in the middle of the marker, making a large dark blue Crystal appeared from under the floor.

"Ah, guys, do you know what this means." Tooth said, excitely.

"He's chosen a new guardian." North eyes looked upon the glowing crystal in wonder.

"What? Why?" Bunny asked confused on why they needed someone new.

"Must be big, Manny thinks we need help." North answer Bunny's question.

"Since when do we need help?"

"Please tell me this is a joke?" Vincent asked, getting annoyed. Victoria gazed at the crystal 'So this is how guardians are chosen!'

"I wonder who it's going to be. The Lepericon?" Tooth asked when she saw a four leaf clover appear above Sandy's head.

"Maybe the that cute forest spirit!" Jasper guessed as Tooth elbowed him in the side.

"Please not the groundhog, please not the groundhog." Bunny whispered and prayed at the same time.

Suddenly an image of a boy with a hood over his face and a wooden staff in his hand, appeared above the crystal, shocking everyone.

"Jack Frost." North plainly said.

"I take it back, the groundhog's fine." Bunny said.

Tooth gazed dreamily at the image, along with her baby teeth fairies, but quickly snapped out of it when Vincent and Jasper looked at her with concern.

"Well, as long as he helps to protect the children, Right?" Tooth asked with a shy smile.

"Jack Frost?! He doesn't care about the Children! All he does is freezes water park and mess with my egg hunts. He is nothing but an irresponsible, selfish..."

"Guardian." North cut bunny off as he looked at the image of Jack.

"Jack Frost is many things, but he is not a guardian!" Bunny exclaimed.

**Hi this is my first Rise of the Guardians fanfic, so please be gentle, this is mainly JackxOc, but there is also BunnyxOC and ToothxOC...why? Because it's my choice. I don't own anything except OC's. Also I apoligize ahead of time for any mispellings and grammar, my brain goes off somewhere whenever I type**


	2. Chapter 2

Juliet Everwood was a young teenager with her long shoulder lenght reddish-brown hair and brown eyes. She was always carrying her notebook that she writes stories for the Bennett kids who she babysits. They liked her stories, they were about Santa Clause, the Easter Bunny, the Tooth Fairy, and the Sandman. She recently started writing stories on the Jack O' Lantern and Cupid. Right this moment she was currently sitting on bench in the snow covered park dressed in a white long sleeved turtleneck with a light purple scarf; a dark gray coat and skinny jeans with boots, writing a new story for the Bennett kids. Unknown to her a certain winter spirit was admiring her work.

"Any new ideas Jules?" Jack Frost, the winter spirit, asked even though he knew that she couldn't see him.

"Hey Jules!" Brittney, a good friend of Juliet, called out to the auburn girl. Look up from her notebook, Juliet smiled at the stawberry blond.

"Hi Brittney! Um, is there anything you need?" Juliet asked, it wasn't like Brittney to come up to her without calling.

"Yes! It's still snowing! And Easter is in three days!" Brittney cried, grabbing Juliet by the shoulder shaking her slightly.

"You could ask Jack Frost to make it stop snowing" Juliet stated with a calm expression.

"Oh yeah! Why didn't think of that! Asking a fictional character to stop the snow! Oh, Jack Frost would you please make it stop snowing?" Brittney asked sarcasticly to the sky above her.

"Well when you say like that, I'll just make it snow longer" Jack replied back, slightly annoyed. Jack always got like this when he wanted to spend time with Juliet, though she didn't see him, and the fact that it was Brittney interrupting Juliet's writing. Jack took a peek at some of her writing when she was at school, it was really good despited the fact that it was about the Kangaroo.

A grin, filled with mischive, formed on Jack's lips when he formed an idea to get rid of Brittney, he made a special gust of cold wind towards her direction. He laughed loudly when the strawberry blond screeched in anger, holding her skirt down and flattening her hair at the same time, then glared at the sky above.

The Winter Spirit didn't feel too bad for embarrassing and annoying the girl because he knew it was Brittney. Only Brittney would spend hours pinning up her hair, applying make up and wearing unnecessarily stylish clothing on a Snow Day when she didn't even have anywhere special to go. Then again, he would have done it anyways because it was Brittney.

"That's not what I meant by asking, Brit" Juliet said, now standing up, closing her notebook. Brittney eyed the book she held close to her before snatching it from her hands.

"Oh, come Jules, Santa? Tooth Fairy? Sandman!?" Brittney skimmed through her stories before throwing it over her head "You're a sophmore now! 15 years old! And you're still writing stories about the Easter Bunny and the Jack O'Lantern for Pete's sake!"

Juliet walked behind Brittney and leaned down to dust the snow off her notebook, which wasn't too badly damaged, due to the soft snow "Is that all you have to say?" she asked calmly.

"What I'm saying is that you need to stop beilieving in all these little fairy tales! You're not gonna be taken seriously and everyone will laugh at you!"

"Um...okay?" Juliet said, not really caring if people laughed at her or not "Well since you're here do you want to have a snowball fight?"

"Why would I play something so idiotic like that?" Brittney gave a disapproval look at Juliet.

"What about a snowman?" Juliet suggested.

"Bore!"

"Snow angles?"

"Did you really just asked me that?"

"Ice skating?"

"And twist an ankle? No way!"

"So what do you want to do? Walk around the park?"

"I would perfer going to the outlet, but seeing that you'll just ditch me for the music store, I'll guess that's the next best thing" Brittney said when she grimaced at each step she took in the snow with Juliet about to follow her, when a snowball flew out of nowhere and hit Brittney's bare neck, since she had it in a high ponytail. Juliet stayed quiet, eyes wide open, when Brittney turned around slowly with her mouth open. She looked around the park and she some kids having a snowball fight.

"HEY YOU PUNKS!" Brittney called out to the kids, her voice seething with anger and embaressment as Juliet winced at the loud volume "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE AIMING!"

The kids all looked at her like she was insane "What are you talking about?" Jamie Bennett, Juliet's neighbor asked as he then waved hi to Juliet, who reluctenly waved back.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about you little-" just as Brittney was about to curse the kids out Juliet quickly puled her away to calm her down.

"Okay, okay, Brit calm down, it was just an accident, besides what a little snow gonna do to you?" Juliet said.

"Whatever, I'm going back home!" with that Brittney left for her house, leaving Juliet alone, well not exactly.

"Finaly! I thought she'd never leave!" Jack said, floating in the air with his wooden staff in and hand and tossing a snowball in the air with the other hand.

* * *

_~The Next Day~_

"SNOW DAY!" Jack jumped off his windy ride and landed in the town's center. He didn't waste any time in zooming through the streets, forcing people to wrap themselves tighter in their jackets. He grinned at his work, eyeing everyone in the town. Directed the wind toward a small boy with a book in his hand, knocking it to the ground.

"_They're Out There – Mysteries, Mythical Creatures, and Unexplained Phenomena"_

The boy ran after the book,that flew out of his's hands. Jack zoomed to the his side when he picked up his book.

"Huh, that looks interesting. Good book?" Jack asked but Jamie could see or hear him so they continued walking. Jack frowned briefly, swiftly catching up to them.

Claude and Caleb, twin boys in Jamie's grade, came rushing by. They were pushing each other and laughing as they went. Jack even heard them cheering about the Snow Day.

Jack grinned and said, "You're welcome!" but once again, no one heard or saw him. He flew up into the air and saw a certain auburn haired girl he knows.

"Hi Jules!" Jamie's voice called, making the young teen turn to see Jamie. She smiled and walked towards them.

"Hey Jamie!" the teen greeted she was wearing the same coat and scarf, but with a darkish pale blue turtle neck. Jack floated next to Juliet with a shy smile.

Jamie looked up from his book. "Hey, guys, wait up!" Jamie ran after them, with Juliet following "Are you coming to the egg hunt this Sunday?"

"Yeah, free candy," said Caleb.

"I hope we can find the eggs in all this snow!" added Claude, gesturing to everything around him covered with snow.

"Don't worry guys, I'm sure the sun will melt the snow away and if not, it'll make this Easter more special!" Juliet said as they all agreed and headed over to Jamie's house, Jack quietly following them, listening in on their conversation. Jamie was showing them his book and started talking about Bigfoot. The twins quickly lost interest and Juliet went over to Sophie who was trying to ride their greyhound while dressed as a fairy.

"Be careful Sophie, you'll fall off" Juliet said quietly, picking up Sophie in her arms.

z"You saw the video too, Claude," Jamie's voice rang out. She carefuly settled Sophie down as the toddler ran away from her "He's out there."

"That's what you said about aliens," Caleb chuckled.

"And the Easter Bunny," Claude added.

"Hey!" Juliet laughed "The Easter Bunny _is _real. Don't go on doubting him and his works. " Jamie nodded his head in agreement and took his sled from the porch while Caleb and Claude laughed.

"We were just joking around, Jules" Claude said, grinning at the teen.

"Still. The Easter Bunny is real." Jamie said.

"Oh, the Easter Bunny is real, all right. Real annoying, real grumpy and _really _full of himself," Jack said, even though no one could hear him. He then grinned when he thought about what reactjon would Juliet give him if she heard what he said that. She would tell him he would end up on the Naughty list.

Then Mrs. Bennett's voice that brought Jack back to reality. He turning his attention back to Jamie and the others and saw Sophie being held in her mother's arms while talked to Juliet.

"Jamie, don't forget you hat. You don't want Jack Frost nipping at your noise" Mrs. Bennett said.

"Jack Frost? Who's he?" Jamie asked.

"No one, sweetie, it's just an expression" Mrs. Bennett replied.

"Hey!" Jack looked slightly hurt by Mrs. Bennett's remark.

"Oh, Jack Frost is real" Juliet said.

"Really? How come I've never seen him?" Jamie looked at Juliet this time, waiting for her to answer.

"Huh, I don't know, maybe he's invisible?" Juliet concluded.

"So how do you know he's real?" the twins asked.

"Because Jamie, twins, I believe" Jack stared at Juliet, could it be possible for her to see him, so far, she's never heard him. Then again he never made any attemps to get her attention.

"Juliet, Brittey was looking for you, she said to meet her at the outlet" the kids and Jack groaned. They really didn't like Brittey, The Non-Beliver, as they all called her.

"Do you really have to go?" Jamie asked.

"Knowing Brit, she'll throw a fit...don't worry it'll just be a minute" she was about to leave to meet up with Brittney when an idea came to Jack's mind. He created a ball of snow and blew on it, turning it a magical shade of blue, before aiming it at Juliet's head. Once it made contact, Juliet stopped and turned around, mouth slightly open "Who threw that?" and thus the snowfight started. Jamie and the others laughed then ran when Juliet started running after them joining Jamie's other friends, making her forget all about Britteny. The fight started as Jack ran around the group making ammo. He laughed when he threw a snowball a Juliet with a small shocked look on her. They all stopped laughing when Pippa, a girl wearing a white cap with similar short reddish-brown hair and brown eyes threw a snowball at a girl with very short thick brown hair, wearing a pink jacket over and black shirt with a red C on it. She also wore a white tutu with leggings and brown boots. There was anger filled those brown eyes of hers as she looked at the others, with a frowning snowman head in her hands.

"I hit Cupcake" Pippa whispered "She hit Cupcake" Claude said. And Juliet was eyeing everyone when another snowball came out of nowhere and hit Cupcake in the face. Everyone fliched and gasped as the snowball made contact. The anger that once fill Cupcake, subsided when she started laugh, soon she was chasing the everyone around, with the snowman's head, over her own. Juliet giggled at the sceane with Jack, unkonwed to her, standing next to her, have a small smile on his face. Thinking what it would be like if someone like her were to see him, as he dwelled on the thought, a loud gasp from the teen next to him made him come out of his thoughts, along with a scared scream. Jack saw Jamie on his sled and heading down the hill, Jack flew right in front of Jamie, giving him the sleigh ride of the life time.

After Jamie's almost death ride on the sled, Juliet sighed in relief when Jamie's sled came back into her view and not on the streets. When she walked up to Jamie a pink couch came out of no where and slid right into the boy "Oh my gosh! Jamie!" Juliet had a mini heart attack when the couch hit Jamie.

"Oops." Jack flinched when the couch made contact with the kid, despite the small smile on his face, while leaning on the statue in the middle of the town.

"Oo, Jamie, Are you alright?" "You're not hurt are you?" He friends asked, slowly walking to the pink couch. Juliet was about lean down to check on him, when he popped up, making her jump a bit, and holding a white tooth in his hand.

"Cool, a Tooth!" Jamie said who was now missing one of his front teeth, Juliet clapped her hands together and look up to thank the lord that he was alive and well.

"Okay, enough fun for the day you guys it's getting late we should all go home now" Juliet said and turned to Jamie "And you should be grateful that you weren't hurt, mister"

"Don't worry Jules! Hey! Can you come to my house and make your amazing hot chocolate?" Jamie asked, with pleading eyes.

"Alright, say goodbye to everyone!" and with that they went back to Jamie's house to make warmhot chocolate.

**Okay second chapter done, it felt really lazy toward the end, I have lots of things to get done, I hope you enjoyed it I don't own Rise of the Guardians or it's characters, just the OC's.**


End file.
